


All I Wanna Do

by NotAgainKevin



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: A REALLY REALLY ROUGH DRAFT, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, IM TOTALLY REWRITING THIS IN THE FUTURE KEEP THAT IN MIND, KEEP IN MIND I GAVE UP AND IDK HOW TO TRANSITION SCENES, M/M, Slight mentions of sex, THIS IS JUST LIKE A REALLY LONG ROUGH DRAFT, dont write 12k words under a month when youre suffering in school, fuck oh god someone save me help, have enough tags there sir?? god damn, i didnt know what else to write and my son needs a hug can you blame me, i swear the anarchy things a joke tho dont hurt me, im actually fucking exhausted, kinda self indulgent jinwoo whump in there for a bit, language warning- again, no beta we die like men, shit i had a really good number of tags in my head earlier, slight anarchy warning?? idk if thats a warning, slight makeout scene- but only for a bit, small injury warning - no main characters were hurt in the making of this, so if it doesnt make sense im sorry, that explains everything i left out, the winter boyfriends return, there'll probably be a binwoo sequal-, theres no point to anything that happens in here, this is absolute trash, this is an absolute disaster im sorry, this was severly done in a time crunch it was rushed i know, when i say the plots everywhere i mean the plots everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAgainKevin/pseuds/NotAgainKevin
Summary: "Uh, Myungjun? Why the fuck is there a reindeer in our kitchen?""Actually, Jinwoo, it's a caribou-" he states matter of factly."I. Don't. Care. What the fuck is it doing in our kitchen?!"
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	All I Wanna Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snastr0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snastr0/gifts), [Talltoasterstruttle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talltoasterstruttle/gifts), [fluffy_myungjin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_myungjin/gifts).



> !! check the tags for warnings- idk if I missed anything but if I did feel free to let me know  
> nothing in this makes sense and i feel like there is no purpose to any action or plot whatsoever and the time is messed up but oh fucking well I guess hopefully I finish this before Christmas god I'm going to d word someone help me god please fuck js;ladfadsfjads;lkj
> 
> i wrote this like an essay I procrastinated so if this sucks I'm sorry  
> for matt, toasty, and min, who are all beautiful writers <3
> 
> I KNOW ITS BAD BUT I GAVE UP OKAY 
> 
> I GOT THIS ANXIOUS FEELIN  
> BUT IT GOES AWAY FOR AMINUTE WHEN IM WITH YOU BREATHIN-  
> I CAN TASTE IT MY HEARTS BREAKING PLEASE DONT SAY IT  
> BUT YOU KNOWWW WHEN YOU KNOWWW  
> I CANT TAKE IT IM IMPATIENT TELL ME BABY sorry this song is a bop i had to write it down oop  
> why is that such a lowkey jinwoo song- might have to make that into a fic I'm thinking either myungjin or jincha exes au or maybe just of jincha make them have a happy ending or maybe jincha exes au that stems into myungjin or like a love arrow and no one gets a happy ending idk man help me its 10:20 pm and I'm trying to finish this fic before its Christmas
> 
> also 505 by arctic monkey might make me make some rockjin au smth about airports and maybe winters and cheap motels idk man jdsflkasjdfl 
> 
> maybe ill make like a bunch of character fics to the neighborhood songs and kinda correspond them all so its like all one au but different and separated- myungjun would be daddy issues I can assure you that it just has his vibes kinda 
> 
> YOU GOTTA SEE THE ARTISTRY IN TEARING THE PLACE APART WITH ME B A B E Y  
> okay ill stop now
> 
> *SLAMS FIST ON THE TABLE* I GAVE UP OKAY I KNOW I SET THIS FOR MYSELF BUT IM EXHAUSTED I WANT THIS FIC GONE HERE HAVE IT TAKE IT ITS DISGUSTING I WANT IT OUT OF MY HOUSE HERE GO FETCH  
> I'm so sorry yall  
> I'll edit it more later I guess?? also there's a lot more swearing in this one whoops my bad idk what was going on  
> fuck it now we post it ew  
> i posted it i guess i definitely dont like it i know its bad but i gave up so please have mercy on me asldkjfal;sdfjk a

_Ah, Christmas~ Christmas was an exciting time for Jinwoo and Myungjun- I- I'm down here, no down here, I- goddammit. To the left- no the other left- a bit right, there we go, now, just- just a little further down. That's it~ As I was saying, Christmas! Myungjun and Jinwoo loved Christmas! They loved the lights and the food and getting chased down by mall security, accidentally stealing someone's sled to hook to the back of their car- (which, of course, was an accident, or at least that's what Myungjun kept insisting) and almost accidentally starting an almost accident cult._

_You see, our story starts back at some date in December that I will soon announce. So, sit back, enjoy the ride, and pretend like I just sounded like God from Good Omens or an elf at the beginning of a Christmas movie that narrates the opening dialogue._

⭒⁕✦✧❊✧✦⁕⭒

It all started on December 21st. 

Myungjun's eyes snapped open. It was time. It was the week of Christmas, and he had _plans._

He hopped out of bed, tripping on his way to the bathroom. He froze in front of the door frame. He had forgotten something, hadn't he? Myungjun whirls around, rushing back to the bed to pick up his discarded pillow and whack his sleeping boyfriend with it. 

Jinwoo groans and shoves his head further into the pillow to avoid having to wake up. Unfortunately for him, Myungjun's not having any of it. 

Myungjun goes around to the other side of the bed, grabbing Jinwoo by the ankles and dragging him out.

"Come on, Jinwoo! Are you really going to disappoint Old Papa Claus like that?" 

"Never say the words 'Old Papa Claus' to me, or as a matter of fact, to anyone ever again."

"Old Papa Claus, Old Papa Claus, Old Papa Claus-" the older begins rambling off. 

Jinwoo whines into the carpet as Myungjun continues dragging him into the direction of their kitchen. "This is going to be a long day, isn't it?"

"Oh, baby, you have no idea," 

"Great."

*** 

As they sit down to breakfast, they discuss their plans for the day. Myungjun suggests that they go to the mall instead of picking up the kids, saving the family outing for another time, preferably tomorrow. 

Jinwoo steadily agrees, making sure to turn off all the lights before they head out. 

Once they're both out the door, the two of them sprint to their car, competing against each other to see which person has to drive first. Myungjun ends up tripping over his untied shoelaces, which causes Jinwoo to get to the car first, which means Myungjun has to be at the wheel. 

Jinwoo leans back as Myungjun complains almost the entire time on the way to the mall. "Jinwoo, look what you've subjected your poor boyfriend to go through. Look at how my wrist looks! I probably have osteoporosis in it already!"

Jinwoo sighs as he looks over to see Myungjun pouting at him, "Most people don't treat their boyfriends like this," Myungjun states.

Jinwoo closes his eyes and leans his head against the window. "Well, I do. Also, I'm not sure you know how osteoporosis works, hyung."

"I know more than you do!"

"Oh, really? What is it then?" 

"It's that muscle thing that happens when you pop your knuckles too much."

"That's arthritis, and it happens in your joints." 

"Well, it's no happening in my ankle joint."

"You mean your wrist?"

"My arm ankle, yes, Jinwoo, do try to keep up, love."

"You sound like a woman from the 1800s trying to get her daughter to marry a stranger."

"You- you sound like a stranger." Myungjun struggles.

"Nice comeback, babe."

"Thank you kindly, sir, I try." 

*** 

As soon as they step into the mall, Jinwoo has to run to catch up to Myungjun, curse his boyfriend's speed and his slightly shorter legs. The younger loops his arm through Myungjun's and starts swaying them from side to side excitedly. 

In between shopping and looking at things, Myungjun manages to land himself in the public fountain and get himself stuck in the escalator within the first hour and a half that they had been there. 

_Don't ask Jinwoo how it happened. He doesn't know either._

They're about to hit the last few stores on their list before Myungjun interjects. "Oh, wait!"

"Jinwoo, don't you know it's improper to walk through doorways forwards during Christmas time?" Myungjun demands. "It's horrible luck, Jin-ah, you should know this by now.

"What? Hyung, I'm not even superstitious- why would I do that?"

"Well, you're superstitious now. So, do what I say, this is for your own good, you'll see." 

"That's literally one of the most unbelievable things I've ever heard you say, and I've been dating you for three years." 

"Jinwoo, I'm completely serious! It's super important to me, okay?" 

"Walking through doors backwards is important to you?"

"It's a Christmas tradition with my family! Please? It'll make me really, super happy? Please, baby? For me?"

"If it's a Christmas tradition for your family, why haven't I heard of it before?"

"Because my family is considered the 'weird' ones of the extended family, I had to make sure you were an okay boyfriend to pass on the tradition to."

"Jun, we've been dating.. for three years.."

"Oh, my dear, sweet, innocent Jinwoo. Time is of the essence. Whatever the fuck that means. It is of the utmost importance that we must fulfill my family's Christmas traditions. We might ruin this holiday forever if we don't! And we can't have that, now can we Jinwoo?" 

"I- no? No, we can't?" 

Myungjun slaps him on the backside like he's a horse, making Jinwoo jump with a yelp. "Of course we can't have that! Now get to it! You have to start with that store first!"

Jinwoo thinks for a moment. "I mean, are you sure?"

"Yes, yes!" Myungjun hurridly exclaims before pushing him off in the direction of the first store. "Hurry up! And don't forget to walk in backward!" 

Jinwoo, having followed his boyfriend's advice, walked over to the entrance, glanced back, and gave Myungjun an uncertain look. 

Myungjun made little shooing gestures with his hands to encourage the younger of the two to do what he has so meticulously planned. 

Jinwoo turns around, going through the store's doorway with his back facing everything inside the small mall store. His back hits a table, Myungjun swears he hears a couple of soaps fall and then laughs at the look on his boyfriend's face as a store employee comes up to the younger and asks, "May I help you, sir?"

Myungjun has to turn around and pretend to be searching for something as Jinwoo comes running back, looking entirely embarrassed about the whole exchange. He acts as if he doesn't see the other approaching him as he tries desperately to hide his laughter. 

He sniffs and turns back around as Jinwoo appears by his side. "That was good, that was good," he nods gravely. As if it were a serious matter. 

Jinwoo looks somewhat pleased with himself but all the more confused. Myungjun slings an arm over his shoulder, "Now listen up, my apprentice, this is what we need to do next." 

Myungjun begins discussing their next course of action as he leads the other boy to where the food court is. Whatever Myungjun was planning, he knew Jinwoo would sigh and go along with it. 

**

The younger sat across from him as they ate at one of the cheap black tables stationed around the food court. 

They ate in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company, occasionally knocking their feet together playfully. 

Jinwoo bites into his chicken as Myungjun starts the challenge of trying to balance his food on his nose and hopefully catch it in his mouth. Jinwoo shakes his head with a sigh and a soft smile. 

Myungjun, unsurprisingly, is the first to break the silence, "What do you think Bin would like?" 

Jinwoo thinks, "Well, what would Bin not like?"

"Have you met that kid? He's pickier than Sanha is." 

Jinwoo scoops the last of his food into his mouth and finishes chewing, "Anything that's food, I guess."

Myungjun snorts, "Remember what happened last time we said that?"

Jinwoo shivers, "Don't remind me."

Myungjun grimaces, "Yeah, so that's not an option." 

"We could always buy them a big box, pay for shipping, then tell them to get in and enjoy their trip." 

Myungjun laughs loudly, slapping his hand down on the table, trying not to choke on his food. A few people turn their heads to look at the commotion.

Before they decide to leave, they check out a few more stores, stopping at one last one before things start to go downhill. With Jinwoo still making sure to enter the store walking backwards, they go in. 

Jinwoo's looking at the price tag for things while Myungjun is in the background aggressively attempting to twirl a giant fake candy cane over his head, trying to impress Jinwoo, who wasn't even looking.

"Did you see that, babe?"

Still looking at the price of things, Jinwoo absentmindedly replies, "Sure, hun, do a flip." 

A loud clatter follows a little later. Jinwoo's head snaps to where his boyfriend's bent over body is under a collection of things, his legs in the air. Jinwoo rushes over to help him up and to possibly apologize for making a scene if necessary. 

As expected, a store manager, or who looks and what Jinwoo assumes to be the store manager, walks over. "Is there a problem?" she asks.

"I'm so sorry about this. I'll pay for everything-" Jinwoo starts profusely apologizing.

Myungjun stands up beside him, after moving everything off of him, casually smelling a few of them. 

The manager eyes him cautiously. "Mind explaining what happened here, sir?" 

Before Jinwoo can jump in, his boyfriend goes into an over-exaggerated story about how the mess had happened. He starts demonstrating what he was doing with the giant candy cane. To the horror of both his boyfriend and the manager, he picks it up and starts swinging it around just as another customer comes around the corner. 

The candy cane makes a painfully loud _thunk_ sound as it comes into contact with the unsuspecting customer's head. 

Jinwoo watches in a frozen state of anxiety as the customer, who was walking with kids no less, crumples to the ground, still conscious, hopefully, just shocked and hurt enough that they're on the floor. 

Before anyone can move enough to process what had just happened, Myungjun grabs Jinwoo's wrist and sprints off, almost sending them both tumbling to the ground. They weave through the crowd of confused pedestrians as they desperately try to escape their own capture. 

They skid to a halt as the hallway they were sprinting down abruptly ends. 

Myungjun curses, "Shit, what do we do?" 

Hoping to catch a glimpse of some way out, Jinwoo turns his head and scans all the angles of the brightly lit hallway. 

Jinwoo looks over the railway, spotting another corridor down below. 

"Wait, I have an idea-"

"Jinwoo, no."

"Trust me."

Minutes later, Myungjun's holding onto Jinwoo's wrist for dear life as Jinwoo helps maneuver him down onto the ground.

Myungjun holds his arms out, "Now, you." 

"No, I don't trust you enough."

"I trusted you enough to be down here. Now it's your turn."

"Yeah, but we're too different people!" Jinwoo anxiously explains.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Myungjun demands.

"I think you know damn well what that means," Jinwoo hisses back at Myungjun.

The sound of hurried and multiple footsteps reach Jinwoo's ears. He glances back from where they came from and sees a handful of people, all wearing mall security uniforms. 

"Jinwoo! Hurry up!" Myungjun snaps.

"Fine! But you better catch me!" 

To Jinwoo's surprise, Myungjun catches him perfectly, although he stumbles back a bit and slowly lowers him to the ground.

"Huh, I'm surprised that actually worked."

"Was it not supposed to work?"

"It didn't work out in my head, no."

A loud clatter above alerts them that mall security is near, they hear a distant, "Down there!"

Their feet are moving before they can even think of where to go. They skirt past a confused janitor and stumble into an open closet at the end of the corridor. 

They both curse at the realization they have nowhere left to run. 

And then mall security catches up.

Eventually, mall security let them go, along with a very long lecture and an even longer permanent mall ban, but not before taking their pictures in front of a heightened lined backdrop as if they were criminals. And, of course, Myungjun had insisted on doing ridiculous poses, even going as far as shoving Jinwoo out of the frame. Obviously, the younger had joined alongside the elder in posing for the camera like dispatch had been watching them. 

*** 

A smile remains on Myungjun's face as he shoves a newly printed out photo of the two of them into his wallet. The picture had been a document of what had happened that day. It showed both of them posing, Myungjun hopping on top of Jinwoo's back, both of them wearing reindeer headbands and laughing while trying not to drop the cutouts of their names. 

A hand slips into his. "Where shall we go next?"

Myungjun thinks for a moment, "How about Costco?"

Jinwoo giggles, knocking their shoulders together, "Why Costco?" 

"I don't know. It has good food?"

Jinwoo knocks their heads together softly, having to go on his tiptoes just a bit, still smiling.

Myungjun smiles down at his boyfriend and presses his forehead into the side of Jinwoo's. 

"We should probably go home and shower, though. I think I have fake snow in my clothes.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan." 

Jinwoo quickly checks his phone, "Oh, wow. It's almost 6:00 pm already- that went by fast.

Myungjun slips an arm around Jinwoo's waist, "Well, you know what they say; time flies fast when you accidentally hit someone in the head and have to be chased down by mall security." 

Jinwoo snorts, "Whatever, you dork. It's too late to go anywhere else for the night- or it'll be too lateish when we get there-"

"What're you saying?"

"I'm tired, and all I wanna do is cuddle. Could we do Costco another time?"

Myungjun's brows raise, "Why didn't you just say that?"

Jinwoo whines and grabs onto Myungjun's arms and begins rocking them back and forth, "Cause I'm tired and I don't know how to communicate-"

"Alright, alright," he kisses Jinwoo's cheek, "We'll save it for like the 23rd or something. You big baby."

Jinwoo's eyes widen, and he turns his head, staring at his boyfriend like he's stalking out some prey.

Myungjun realizes his mistake too little too late, and Jinwoo lunges for the kill. Soon Myungjun's jacket is gripped between Jinwoo's teeth and Myungjun's slapping the top of Jinwoo's head wildly in a mantra of 'Bad Jinnie, bad Jinnie, bad Jinnie.' 

*** 

Jinwoo turns the knob on the shower, checking the temperature before stepping in. 

He steps under the warm water, enjoying how his sore muscles, tight from teaching danceall day, relax under the warmth. 

Another figure steps in after him about 2 minutes into his shower. 

"Oh, Jinwoo!" Myungjun fakes surprise, "Fancy meeting you here. In my shower. Completely naked." 

"I'm not having shower sex with you," he retorts. 

Myungjun makes an offended sound. "Why not?"

"Cause I'm gonna fall and break a hip."

"Aw, cause why? Cause you have a tiny little grandma body?"

"Stop bullying me. It's too early for this," Jinwoo grumbles.

"It's never too early to make fun of you, babe."

Hot water cascades down their backs as the two take turns washing their partner's hair. Jinwoo's running his hands through Myungjun's soapy hair and laughs at the older's expression. Myungjun's standing in front of him, squinting uncomfortably as shampoo and water run down his face. 

"Here, turn around and lean back so I can get the soap out of your eyes," he chuckles.

Myungjun does as he's told, sighing in content as the dancer's fingers work the soap out of his hair. 

"Thanks, Jinnie, baby," Myungjun hums appreciatively. 

Jinwoo plants a kiss on the elder's lips, "Anything for you, hyung."

Myungjun waggles his eyebrows in Jinwoo's direction.

"Except for having shower sex with you."

Myungjun scoffs, "I'd be gentle."

"You dropped me last time."

"Fair point." 

***

Later that night, as Myungjun and Jinwoo lay in their bed, defeated, still not having found the perfect gifts for their group, Jinwoo whispers, "We could always buy them frogs."

Myungjun cackles at that, "Frogs? Really, Jinwoo? What're they going to do with frogs?"

"They could eat them?"

"Ah, yes, a tasty snack of frogs for lunch- NO JINWOO! We cannot give them frogs to eat!" his boyfriend declares dramatically, waving his arms about, "People don't just eat frogs!"

"You would," Jinwoo shoots back.

"No, I wouldn't," he defends.

"Yeah- huh," Jinwoo argues childishly.

"Nuh-uh," Myungjun argues back.

"Yeah- huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yes." 

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!

"YES!" 

"NO!" 

Jinwoo suddenly rolls over onto Myungjun's body, sitting up to straddle him and grab his wrists incase of any oncoming attacks. 

"Admit it! Admit you're a little frog eater!" 

"No! But, I'm a little Jinjin eater- if you don't get off me right now, then I will be forced to eat you!"

Jinwoo chokes, flustered. "What?!" 

"That came out wrong."

"YOU came out wrong." 

Myungjun escapes Jinwoo's grip, wrapping his arms around his waist and flipping them over so that Jinwoo's now the one trapped under Myungjun's body. 

"What's it like being the little frog eater now, huh?"

"Good, I guess, I kinda, sorta can't breathe."

"Suck it up, bitch boy, suck it up as well as you suck up frogs."

"Once again, what the fuck."

"Don't use that kind of McFucking language with me, Park Jinwoo!"

"I'll use whatever kind of McFucking language I want to," Jinwoo wheezes out. 

Myungjun lifts himself off of Jinwoo, and Jinwoo unwraps his legs from around Myungjun's body. 

"Oh, wow, is this air I'm breathing again?" Jinwoo proclaims.

"Keep talking, and you're not going to know air exists. You're going to have to photosynthesize now, bitch."

"But, if I were to photosynthesize, I'd have to know air exists. Due to the fact that I'd be the one making the air, I would be aware of the existence of air." 

"Would you really, though?" Myungjun asks.

"Would I?" Jinwoo questions. He shakes his head, "It's too late," glancing over at the alarm clock that flashes a red, blinking 12:43 at him, "Or early, I suppose, to be having an existential crisis."

"I guess." Myungjun collapses beside him once more. Comfortable silence envelopes them as they lay there together, just thinking. 

A few minutes pass before Myungjun speaks up, "But, seriously, do you think plants know that they're making oxygen?" 

Jinwoo sits up, already getting ready to maneuver himself out of bed and into their living room, "I really can't do this with you, not tonight."

"Jinwoo, come back! Let's question everything we know, or at least think we know, and the basis of reality together!" Myungjun calls out. 

A distant, "I'll pass!" makes its way to Myungjun's ears from wherever Jinwoo was standing in their apartment.

Myungjun rolls over in bed. He gets comfortable just enough before realizing his heated blanket of a boyfriend isn't there. With a sigh, he gets up to trek across their apartment to get him. 

⭒⁕✦✧❊✧✦⁕⭒

**December 22nd, 9:15 am**

Dongmin and Bin walk up the steps to their friends' shared apartment. Or rather, it was Myungjun's, but they never saw Jinwoo anywhere else. 

Upon entering the hallway where the door to their apartment stood, muffled familiar raised voices met their ears. 

Although them being loud wasn't out of the ordinary for them, they wondered what had happened for the chaos to start this early in the morning. 

***

When Jinwoo wakes up that morning, he expects it to be a relatively typical and peaceful morning. Or as typically normal and almost calm as you can get when living with one Kim Myungjun. Instead, the sight he is met with, definitely not one he was expecting. A reindeer stood in the kitchen. A reindeer was standing in _their_ kitchen. Jinwoo slowly puts down his phone from his call with Bin, confirming their plans for that morning. 

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to call you back-"

Jinwoo stands there in awe, wondering _how the actual fuck_ Myungjun got an entire reindeer into their apartment.

Right on cue, Myungun saunters into their kitchen. 

"Uh, Myungjun? Why the _fuck_ is there a reindeer in our kitchen?" 

"Actually, Jinwoo, it's a caribou-" he states matter of factly. 

"I. Don't. Care. _What the fuck is it doing in our kitchen?!"_

"Jinwoo, god damn it, you're supposed to be the calm one in this relationship."

Jinwoo's voice raises twelve octaves, to the point where he's practically screeching, "MyungjUN! THERE IS A _CARIBOU_ IN OUR _KITCHEN-_ HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO REACT?!" 

"Oh, I don't know. You could also walk in and go, 'Oh! That's a pretty cool caribou! Thank you, Myungjun, my wonderful boyfriend, for getting me one.'" 

"I can assure you-" Jinwoo takes a moment to point at the large mammal that's currently attempting to eat a bag of candy canes out of their sink, "Those words will never leave my mouth,"

Myungjun's about to protest until a knock sounds at the door. 

Jinwoo opens the door to see Bin and Dongmin standing there.

Bin walks through the door, pushing past Jinwoo, "Oh, hey! Nice caribou, hyungs."

"See?! At least _someone_ appreciates all I do in this relationship," Myungjun crosses his arms over his chest. 

Jinwoo rolls his eyes, choosing not to pick a fight with his now feisty boyfriend. 

Dongmin hesitantly walks up to it, "I-it's real, right?" 

The caribou turns its head, and Dongmin backs away. 

"Yep," Myungjun chirps proudly, "Bought him with my very own money," he pauses, "Or, actually, it was Jinwoo's card." 

Jinwoo pales, "What?"

Myungjun waves a hand, "Nevermind that," he walks over to the other couple in the room, "So, how you been? How's the sex li-"

Jinwoo rushes over to his boyfriend in a panic, "Stop talking!"

Dongmin and Bin watch awkwardly from the sidelines as Jinwoo and Myungjun bitch back and forth over the caribou and what kinds of things make for good conversation starters. 

"Um, hyungs?" Bin starts, hesitantly. 

Dongmin finishes his boyfriend's sentence, "Shouldn't we get going? Are you two ready for that?"

A sudden moment of realization dawns on the two eldest, and they race to their shared bathroom to quickly get ready for the day.

Moments later, they both come out, hair brushed back and freshly clothed. 

"Wow, that was fast," Dongmin comments. 

"We do this quite often," comes Jinwoo's response. 

"Do I wanna ask?" Bin questions.

"No," Myungjun buts in, "But now that you did, it's actually quite kinky-"

Jinwoo slaps his boyfriend's shoulder, looking surprised, "Hyung, seriously, why? There's absolutely nothing kinky about that." 

"There could be."

Jinwoo deadpans, "I hate it when you do this."

"It's the curse of the eldest," Myungjun sighs, "Someone has to carry the burden."

"Oh, and that person so happens to be you?" Jinwoo grabs his coat on the way out, still bickering with his boyfriend like the old married couple they are. 

"Stop teasing me, Park Jinwoo. I'll choke you."

"Oh, kinky." 

"You little-" Myungjun starts after his boyfriend, reaching out to slap him on the back of the head and put him in a chokehold as they still manage to get out the door and head towards Dongmin's car.

***

"Wait, so what's the plan again?" Bin asks through a mouthful of chips, Dongmin cringing temporarily in disgust from where he was sitting behind the wheel. 

Myungjun sighs in annoyance, having gone over this five times on the way over to Jinwoo's work, "We're dropping Jinwoo off at work, then we're taking the car and going shopping for everyone else in our group, then you're dropping me back off at my apartment to go do your own shopping for Jinwoo and I, then I'm picking Jinwoo up from work then Dongmin's picking us all up to go over to my parent's house for dinner." 

"I didn't understand a word you just said, but go off, I guess." 

Myungjun slaps Bin in the arm. Dongmin and Jinwoo roll their eyes at their boyfriends' actions. 

"Welp, you're here," the car pulls up in front of the dance studio where Jinwoo worked.

Jinwoo opened the door and hopped out, but not before giving his boyfriend a goodbye kiss. A litany of 'goodbyes' echo about the car as Jinwoo waved at them and set off into the building. 

"Don't you have work?" Dongmin glances back at Myungjun as he begins pulling out of the parking lot.

"Nope," Myungjun answers. "Apparently, they don't have a high use for vocal teachers during the winter."

"That's weird," Bin speaks up, "Usually, you're useless all year-round."

Myungjun slaps Bin's arm again, "Aish, what to do with this kid. Winter isn't a busy time for vocal coaches as it is with dance teachers since they have a whole winter dance thing each year."

"And you don't?"

Myungjun scowls, "We're not a choir, Bin. Dance teachers have an actual team they work with, while I teach random kids one on one."

"Maybe you should start teaching them as a whole. That way, you can bake them all into your little witch oven at once."

Myungjun pulls on Bin's ear like a grandma would her misbehaving grandchild, "Maybe, I'll bake you into my little witch oven instead." 

"Ow! Okay, I'll stop!" Bin whines, rubbing his ear with a pout at Myungjun finally let go. 

"I don't even know why I like you guys anyway," Dongmin speaks. 

"Cause we're fun to be around."

"Cause your life would be bland and meaningless without us."

Dongmin sighs, "I would've gone with, 'Easier to exist, without you both' or 'relatively safer, less stress-free.'" 

"Jinwoo doesn't mind. He likes us better than you anyways," Myungjun protests.

"He goes along with whatever dumb shit you come up with, but I swear I see a little piece of his soul leave every time you set something on fire or cause more chaos."

"SHIT! THE CARIBOU!" Myungjun screams and pulls out his phone wildly, fumbling through his contacts, "I can't believe I left Gerald in our house. I have to call his owner to come pick him up."

"His owner?" Bin asks at the same time Dongmin snorts, "Gerald?"

"Yeah, the guy I rented him from, and, yes, Dongminnie, dear, the caribou's name is Gerald."

"Interesting choice."

"Shut it." 

Afterward, the group hits a few stores, discussing what the others might like before dropping off Myungjun at his apartment, leaving him to pick up Jinwoo. That then leaves the soap couple with a few hours for themselves. Choosing to shop for each other and their hyungs, they continue looking around. 

***

Cold, harsh air collides with Jinwoo's skin, stinging his face, as he steps out from the comforting warmth of his work and out onto the sidewalk to wait for Myungjun's car to pull around the curb. 

He opens the car door and slides into the passenger seat.

"Hey, how was work?" Myungjun says as he turns up the heat in the car. 

Jinwoo sighs and sits back, "Oh, you know, same old, same old. Taught a dance class, worked on the winter routine with the hyungs, worked on the shared winter routine with the kids, who y'know I also taught today." 

Myungjun hums, "Did they give you any trouble?"

Jinwoo snorts, "Do they ever? Well, except for the fact that Mashiho randomly learned to climb up the walls, and Woonggi wandered off and got himself lost. But I don't think that really counts as trouble, plus I love them. They're my kids."

Myungjun cackles. "I think you have too many kids Jin-ah, whatever happened to taking care of ours?"

"Our kids don't deserve rights, and you know that."

Myungjun laughs so hard he almost crashes the car, along with Jinwoo complaining loudly about how he's never safe with Myungjun at the wheel. 

***

Once they get home, Myungjun plops onto the couch tiredly. Jinwoo, figuring he has nowhere to sit, decides to collapse on top of Myungjun instead. 

"Ugh, get off!" comes an annoyed, muffled reply from under him. 

"But, Hyung, I thought you liked it when I sat in your lap."

"Well, you're not in my lap. You're crushing my entire body, now get off," Myungjun groans. 

Jinwoo slowly climbs off of his boyfriend, making sure to go extra slow to annoy his boyfriend even further. 

Myungjun, on the other hand, upon noticing what his boyfriend was doing, punches Jinwoo in the stomach. 

"Ow! What'd you do that for?" Jinwoo whines. 

"That's payback, bitch!" Myungjun shoots back. 

"For what? I didn't even do anything!"

Myungjun stares at him for a moment, deciding what his next move of action should be. Myungjun acts fast. His arm darts out to grab a pillow and chuck it in Jinwoo's general direction.

Jinwoo dodges the pillow, instead, picking up the previously thrown pillow and chasing down his boyfriend. 

They take turns running around their kitchen counter, trying not to get hit as now both boys have pillows and won't stop trying to whack each other. 

Eventually, they both settle down, curling up on their favorite spot on the couch, with Jinwoo's head resting against Myungjun's chest. Some random k-drama plays in the background, offering pleasant background noise as the two exchange stories about their day. 

Myungjun peppers kiss after kiss into Jinwoo's hair. Jinwoo leans back further into the elder's embrace, loving the attention. 

Jinwoo seems lost in thought until Myungjun pokes his cheek, "You okay? You seem more tired than usual, or at least less enthusiastic, so to speak."

Jinwoo sighs and sits up, scrubbing a hand across his face, "Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I feel like I'm not getting it down as well as I should, or whatever." 

Myungjun sits up as well, "What do you mean? I thought your dancing looked fine earlier, great even."

Jinwoo buries his head in his hands, dragging them down his face then rubbing his eyes, "I guess. I'm just tired, that's it."

"Wanna go listen to music and lay down with me? We still have a few hours before we have to reunite with the kids." Myungjun rubs a hand up and down the younger's back in small, soothing patterns. 

"Yeah, that'd help a lot. Thanks, Jun hyungie." 

Jinwoo receives a small kiss on the cheek in reply. 

***

Myungjun and Jinwoo step out of the car and into the cold, winter night air. Christmas lights from up ahead flicker across their faces. 

Jinwoo surveys their surroundings. "We could start over there?" he suggests. 

Myungjun nods, wanting to get in someplace warm as soon as possible before his nose freezes off. 

Once they enter the store, the duo realizes that they have no idea what they're actually searching for as gifts. Even among the many aisles of expensive-looking items, they have no clue what their friends would want as a whole. Getting something for each one of them was hard, but finding a present that would please them all as a group would prove to be even more difficult. 

Myungjun skips down one of the aisles and into the main section of the store. Admiring everything on the tables set out, he picks up a plastic bag of tiny plastic babies. _'Perfect,' he thinks satisfyingly to himself._

He runs excitedly back to his boyfriend, "Babe, I have the perfect thing for them." 

Jinwoo's eyes widen in surprise, "Oh? Already?"

"Yep." Myungjun smacks his mouth, "It was pretty easy, and now we're all done since we bought the individual gifts earlier, and now we have a group gift."

Jinwoo peered over his shoulder, trying to sneak a peek at what Myungjun had bought. "What is it?"

Myungjun boops Jinwoo gently on the nose, "That, my dear, is a surprise."

"But- isn't it supposed to be from the both of us?"

"Still a surprise." 

Jinwoo sighs and follows Myungjun to the check-out line. 

Once they finish paying for everything, they meet back up with the others and head to Myungjun's parents' house. 

**

Jinwoo quickly meets up with the others, Myungjun rushes back inside, saying that he forgot something. 

The five of them fall into comfortable conversation as they wait for their eldest to rejoin them once more. Everything was going great until Myungjun jumps in through the open window of the car. 

Naturally, the sentence, "Hey, Myungjun, needs you to roll down the window of your car," coming out of Jinwoo's mouth most likely doesn't convey the idea that within the next five minutes Myungjun is going to do something safe, or for the most part, legal. 

But, as they pull out from the curb, still going slowly enough for an extremely energetic, 5'9, man to fit his entire body through the open back seat window, none of them suspect a thing. That is until Myungjun comes sprinting up from out of absolutely nowhere, his image terrifyingly visible from the side as he springs into the now open back seat window. 

Shrieks of terror and disappointment ring throughout the car as Myungjun wiggles his way inside. "Hey, guys! Did I miss anything?" 

Dongmin sighs from where he's sitting at the wheel, "Oh, nothing much, just Jinwoo's boyfriend being an idiot."

"But, I'm Jinwoo's.." the realization hits, "Ya! Who gave you permission to talk to me like that?!" he screams, slapping Dongmin's arm as best as he could in his position. 

Jinwoo looks both annoyed and utterly in love as his boyfriend pulls his legs in and sits up beside him. He receives a pat to the thigh, "Thanks for waiting for me, babe," Myungjun sighs. 

"Sure, thing," he mutters, annoyance still in his gaze. 

"Ya! Jinjin-ah!" Myungjun yells loudly, much too loudly for anyone sitting in the car's ears. "Don't give me that look. Who raised you, huh?"

"Fortunately, not you." 

Myungjun attacks Jinwoo's sides with his fingers, watching the other laugh as he desperately tries to escape being tickled. 

Once Jinwoo calms down, Myungjun removes his fingers from the younger's side. "Aw, is the little puppy happy now?" he teases, trying to get Jinwoo to lighten up just enough so he won't be overly exasperated when Myungjun pulls his next stunt, whenever that may be.

Jinwoo snickers, "Am I your puppy now?" 

"You're my bitch, that's for sure."

"This is why I want a divorce." 

Sanha turns around in his seat, "Can you guys please not be a disgusting, old married couple for two minutes?"

"The longest we've gone is three!" Myungjun shoots back before turning back to what Jinwoo was showing him on his phone. 

Bin sighs tiredly and leans his head against the window, "Can we be done shopping now? If I have to leech off of your guys' stupidity for five more minutes, I think I might go brain dead." 

Sanha laughs as Minhyuk detests saying, "Says the one who tried to eat ten marshmallows at a time!" which then starts a whole family discussion on how practically no one in their group ever has the shared brain cell at any given time. 

Once they arrive at their given destination, all six boys climb hurridly out of the car. In front of them stands a massive, intricate mansion. 

Sanha gasps at the sight before him. "Hyung, this is your home?"

"Well, it's my parents, technically, but sure, yeah, this is where I grew up," Myungjun responds.

"Wah, it's so pretty!" Jinwoo sighs. 

"You've never been here?" Minhyuk asks, nodding in Jinwoo's direction.

"Well, I mean, I've met his parents before, but never here."

"Wait, but- there'll be food, right?" Bin asks.

Everyone laughs at that. "Yes, Bin, there will be food," Dongmin pats his back. 

**

They all sit down to dinner, not forgetting to thank Myungjun's parents and remind them that they can't stay long. 

They exchange pleasantries and talk about work and how their relationships had been going. 

"You know," Myungjun's mom comments, "I hope Myungjun didn't force you to do that fake 'family tradition' that he's always trying to get people to do."

Jinwoo picks his head up, suddenly interested, "Which one would that be?"

This time, it's Myungjun's dad who speaks, "Whenever we went into stores during Christmastime, Myungjun would always insist that we walk in backward. He claims that it was 'important' or something or other."

Myungjun takes a bite of his food, unphased, and simply states, "That's because it is." He points his fork at Jinwoo, "And, my boyfriend understands that."

Both of Myungjun's parents raise their eyebrows at Jinwoo, "He made you do it?"

"I- I thought you'd disown him if I didn't," Jinwoo stammers, "Or at least that's what he told me."

Myungjun lets out a single laugh, and Bin chokes on his food, causing Minhyuk to reach over to pat him on the back. 

Myungjun's dad sighs and begins lecturing Myungjun about how 'he's finally found a nice boy for once' and how he 'shouldn't be doing things to scare him away.' 

**

A sudden wave of exhaustion hits as Jinwoo helps clear away the dishes off the table, along with helping wash and put them away. 

Myungjun pauses in the doorway, wringing his hands out into a towel, "You coming, babe?"

He nods once, trying to muster up the last of his energy, and follows his boyfriend out into the foyer. 

They had all planned to meet up at Myungjun and Jinwoo's apartment after dinner, the oldest two going home first to prepare everything, then the younger four coming over a bit later. 

As planned, the eldest two leave first, and the others split up into pairs to get what they needed from home and put their presents that they had bought away so that no one would peek.

**

They step into their dark apartment, and upon Myungjun flipping the light switch, Jinwoo realizes that there is no longer a caribou standing there. "Oh, he's gone already?"

"Yep," comes Myungjun's reply.

Myungjun heads for the bathroom, and Jinwoo pulls down a glass cup from their cupboard to pour himself some water. He drains the glass and places it on their counter, wondering why he's so exhausted and why the water didn't help. 

Jinwoo groans and leans his head against the counter, gripping the sink. He feels frustrated and like he's about to cry. _Does he have to be this pathetic?_ he thinks. _Nothing had even been happening lately, so why did he feel so worn out? Why did everything feel so suddenly overwhelming but dull at once?_

Somewhere in the background, a bathroom door opens and closes, and footsteps quietly approach.

He blinks away the oncoming tears as Myungjun steps into the kitchen after him and gently pulls him into his arms. 

"Hey, baby," his soothing voice washes over him, "You feeling alright?" 

Jinwoo bites his lip and nods, not trusting his voice to remain steady if he were to try and speak. 

Myungjun's thumbs wipe across his cheeks, clearing away the few stray tears that had fallen there. "Oh, baby," Myungjun coos, looking down at the slightly shorter man, "What's wrong?"

In response to Myungjun's query, Jinwoo hiccups and shoves his face into Myungjun's chest. Myungjun murmurs a quiet affirmation that it's alright and begins rubbing a comforting arm up and down his back. 

Jinwoo continues sniffling and hiccuping into Myungjun's chest. He moves his head onto his hyung's shoulder. Silence envelopes them, leaving the older to wonder what was wrong. _It wasn't him, was it? Was it something that he did? Did he go too far?_

Jinwoo leans back, and Myungjun kisses his tears away now that there's more gathering on his cheeks, "What's wrong, baby? Did I do something?"

"No," Jinwoo croaks, wiping his nose on his sleeve, "It wasn't anything you did."

"The kids then?" Myungjun asks.

"No," Jinwoo shakes his head.

Myungjun pouts, "Did you see a scary coconut crab?"

Jinwoo laughs at that, reaching up to wipe away the tears and snot with his sleeve once more, "It's nothing like that, I promise."

"Then what is it?" Myungjun prompts.

Jinwoo shrugs and looks down at the ground, "I don't know, I'm overreacting, I guess." 

Myungjun's about to protest, but Jinwoo pulls out of his arms and gestures to where they need to set up their family night party, "Shouldn't we- Shouldn't we go now? The others-"

Myungjun presses a finger against Jinwoo's lips, "The other can wait. Would you like to stay in tonight, instead? I'm sure they wouldn't mind. I can text them and say you aren't feeling well. They'll understand, Jinnie."

Jinwoo, too tired to put up a fight, nods in silent agreement. He still feels horrible about having to cancel plans, not wanting to seem ungrateful. 

** 

They both settle into bed, Myungjun pulling the covers up higher over them.

"Wanna talk about what happened back there, love?"

A sigh escapes the other, "Maybe?"

Myungjun slings his arm around his boyfriend's waist. "Tougher day than you thought?" he suggests.

Jinwoo glances back momentarily with a half-hearted smile before settling into the sheets, resting his head on his hand, "Kinda? I mean, I guess I'm just sorta' exhausted. It's not the kids' fault or the routine- I'm just tired, is all." He sighs.

"Tired? I know you said that before, baby, but I don't-"

"I mean like I'm not tired, I'm _tired._ It's hard to explain, but I'm just so _tired._ It's just- I'm like so tired all the time- it's like nothing but everything at once. I'm so tired in general, but it's like no matter how hard I work, it's not good enough. I'm so tired of not being good enough either. God, I'm even so tired of being tired, but it's like I don't have enough energy to care. _I'm just so fucking exhausted, Jun."_

Myungjun adjusts his position, trying to get more comfortable. He tightens his arm around his younger boyfriend's waist, Jinwoo settling his hands over his own. Myungjun tangles their legs together, pressing a quick kiss to the base of Jinwoo's neck. 

He waits for Jinwoo to continue. "I- I jus'.. feel like everyone is contributing to the team except for me. Like, everyone's working hard except for me, like no matter how hard I work, it'll never be enough."

"Hey, hey," he soothes, shifting up to press his nose into Jinwoo's check, "You're doing more than enough, I promise, you're doing just fine, baby."

Jinwoo sniffles, his voice coming out strained, "But I'm not- what if-" 

"Hey," Myungjun stops him, " _You. Are. Enough._ Jinwoo, if it's anything I know, it's that you're a hard worker. You're selfless to a fault; you take care of everyone else before yourself. You genuinely care about people, and you work hard at what you love, both of which are hard to do sometimes. And even though you're naturally talented, you work hard to get where you are and improve even further in what you're good at and what you enjoy doing, even when you're exhausted. You're doing just fine, trust me."

Myungjun presses a kiss into the side of Jinwoo's head, "And I know I can't take away how you're feeling, no matter how much I wish to, but in whatever way you need me to help, just know I'm right here." 

Jinwoo shakily exhales. "Thank you, hyung." Jinwoo turns around in Myungjun's arms to look up at him in adoration, "Really, thank you. I needed to hear that."

Myungjun takes a minute to stare down at him, wondering how he got so lucky to have him in his life before pressing his lips to the younger boy's forehead, "Mhm, anything for you, baby."

Before Jinwoo can start feeling too guilty about the exchange and Myungjun having to comfort him, Myungjun whispers, "Just let someone else take care of you for a change." 

Jinwoo relaxes into Myungjun's shoulder, letting the scent of home comfort him as he drifts off into a peaceful sleep. 

⭒⁕✦✧❊✧✦⁕⭒

**December 23rd, around 5:00 am**

Naturally, in the middle of the night, Myungjun rolls over and takes all the blankets with him. 

Jinwoo, now desperate for warmth, drapes himself over his boyfriend's body. Squirming like a drowning snake, Jinwoo worms his way over his boyfriend's sleeping form, and under the blankets, Myungjun is hogging. 

Myungjun, having felt the movements of his boyfriend and waking up because of it, lifts the blankets with a squint, seeing Jinwoo under the blankets in a mouse-like position. 

"What're you doing, little mouse boy?" He grumbles, still half asleep.

"Warmth," Jinwoo hisses dramatically and grabs the blanket to close the entrance to his cave once more. 

"Weird ass," he mumbles before he lets his head fall back on the pillow and slips into unconsciousness once more. 

**

Morning sunlight crawls its way through the bedroom blinds. He squints his eyes and rolls over, almost whacking Jinwoo in the face. 

Myungjun groans and rolls on top of Jinwoo, "Babe, wake up. you have important dance shit today, or whatever." 

Jinwoo whines tiredly into the pillow, "Sure, whatever, fine."

Myungjun pats the back of Jinwoo's thigh. "C'mon, I'll help you shower."

Jinwoo's reply comes out muffled. His face still shoved into the pillow. "You don't need to."

"Need to what?"

"Help me."

"But I want to," Myungjun tenderly rubs Jinwoo's calf, "If you'll let me?"

Before he can say anything, Myungjun adds, "Okay, _help_ 's a strong word," he continues drawing small patterns with his thumb into Jinwoo's lower leg. "What I mean is that I want to take care of you. You do so much for me all the time, and I want to return the gesture." 

Jinwoo removes his face from the pillow and looks over his shoulder. He thinks quietly for a moment before giving in and nodding slightly. 

Myungjun grabs his boyfriend's hand and leads them both to the bathroom. They shed their clothes and step into the shower once Myungjun deems it warm enough. 

Gentle hands drift over soft skin as Myungjun washes the both of them. He quietly massages Jinwoo's shoulders and laughs as the other melts into his embrace.

Once their done, Myungjun wraps them both in the fluffiest towels that he can find and sets Jinwoo on the bathroom counter to dry his hair. 

Jinwoo smiles at him as Myungjun takes out a shorter hand-towel and begins drying the fluffy mop of hair atop the other boy's head. 

He moves the towel down the younger's neck and around his collarbones, making sure he got all the soap out from behind his ears.

"You ready for your dance, uhh, thing-a-ma-jig?"

"What's a dance thingamajig?" 

"You. You're a little dance thingamajig."

"Thank you."

"Mhm, you think you're ready for it?"

"Yeah, I think so," Jinwoo responds rather confidently, "We've been training hard to get where we are, so I'm pretty sure we'll do a good job.

Myungjun kisses him on the nose, "You'll do a great job."

"Thanks, hyungie."

"Anytime, Jinjin. Now, let's go."

**

It's warm in the car as Jinwoo waits for their work van to pull up. Once it does, he kisses Myungjun goodbye and sets off into the backseat, trying to avoid the maze of other people's legs. 

Jinwoo struggles to get over Seungjoon's lap and settles between Taeyong and Sangyeon. 

Wyatt, or Jaeyoung, but no one at work really ever calls him that, taps Jinwoo on the back of the head, "You had a caribou, and you didn't keep it. Why?"

"That's creepy that you know about that, and it was only a rental. The owner already picked Gerald up by the end of the night."

"Did it eat your carpet?"

"Why would it-"

"You named your fucking llama 'Gerald'?" someone intersects, presumably Dongheon, guessing by the voice. 

"It's a caribou, dumbass!" another coworker shouts from somewhere in the backseat, Yuta maybe?

Dongheon turns around in the front seat to stare Yuta dead in the eyes, "Yuta Nakomato, I am still older than you."

"I jumped in a river for you, hyung."

"No one asked you to do that." 

The rest of the car ride is consumed by mindless chatter as their dance group makes their way to where they're performing, along with where they'll meet up with the other dancers, some of those other dancers being the classes that they had been teaching throughout the year. 

**

Myungjun had watched them from the sidelines. Jinwoo nailed every move flawlessly, and Myungjun couldn't be more proud. 

After their performance, Jinwoo ran up to him, "Did you see that?" 

"Mhm, I did. Turn around for a sec, though."

Jinwoo looked suspicious, "Why?"

"Just a surprise, okay?" 

Jinwoo does as he's told, although a little confused, as Myungjun pulls out a beautiful thin-chained necklace and loops it around Jinwoo's neck, making sure to clip the ends together. 

Jinwoo looks down and smiles, "Aw, hyung, for me? Thank you. I love it!"

Myungjun smiles proudly, "Oh, of course!" 

Jinwoo continues to admire his new piece of jewelry and thank Myungjun until he stops and notices how long Myungjun had been staring at him. 

Jinwoo raises his eyebrows in question, and Myungjun steps forward to cup Jinwoo's cheek. Myungjun's fingertips glide down Jinwoo's cheek. He gently grabs the other by his jaw and tips his head up to kiss him. 

They exchange a few slow, closed-mouthed kisses, and Myungjun winds his arms around a thin waist to pull Jinwoo's body flush against his chest. 

Jinwoo's hand slowly slides up Myungjun's arm to rest on the other man's shoulder. He inaudibly gasps into Myungjun's mouth as the older deepens the kiss, sliding his tongue across Jinwoo's bottom lip. 

"I need to get back," Jinwoo murmurs. 

"One more kiss," a quick peck to his lips, and they separate.

Myungjun takes a quick second to make sure Jinwoo's hair is back in place, admiring his neatly applied eyeliner. 

"You look good," Myungjun pats Jinwoo's hip in a 'you should probably get going' gesture.

Jinwoo, in response, rolls his eyes and quickly kisses his hyung on the cheek, "Like you're not beautiful yourself, you look good too."

Myungjun struck a dramatic pose, "Oh, honey, I know I am."

Jinwoo lets out an inaudible giggle, his nose scrunching up quickly before a staff member comes by and notifies him that he has to go on stage in five minutes. 

**

Jinwoo, once they arrive home, the dance performance all finished, crumples onto the couch. 

Myungjun pats his legs in a sign he wants him to move, "Move your leggies."

Jinwoo groans and rolls over to make room. 

Myungjun sinks into the couch and sighs, "I think that was a pretty successful day. I mean, I woke up, and you went to a dance performance. We make a great team."

Jinwoo laughs, "Sure, hyung, sure."

Myungjun looks over at his boyfriend, "Want to go take an afternoon nap and listen to music?"

"Yes." Jinwoo immediately responds. 

**

Jinwoo's eyes flutter open as late afternoon light filters in through the blinds, splashing onto his face. 

He stretches out his body and yawns, being careful not to wake his still sleeping boyfriend. 

Jinwoo gently rolls over and shifts out of the elder's hold. 

Even though he tried his best to be careful, Myungjun still lets out a sleepy whine and clings further onto Jinwoo's waist. 

Myungjun mumbles something and rolls over, trying to go back to sleep. 

Jinwoo leans over and presses a kiss against Myungjun's cheek. "Thanks for taking care of me. I know I'm not the best at that. I love you," he whispers. 

Myungjun mumbles some more and swats Jinwoo away, grumbling. 

Deciding not to wake his sleeping boyfriend, Jinwoo goes out onto the couch to scroll mindlessly through his phone. 

Thirty, maybe forty-five minutes pass until Jinwoo hears shuffling and looks up to see his boyfriend adorably wrapped in a blanket as he shuffles over.

Myungjun crawled up onto the couch, demonically so, if one were to ask Jinwoo. "Gimme your thighs!"

"What?! No, get your own!"

"Jinwoo, god damn it! Just give me your thighs! I want a thigh pillow!"

"Then say that! Don't say things so weirdly," he sighs.

Instead of replying, Myungjun dramatically shoves his face into the tops of Jinwoo's thighs. 

Jinwoo snorts, looking down at his boyfriend with a mix of adoration and confused amusement. 

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yes." came a muffled reply. 

With an audible sigh Jinwoo moves his hand down to comb his fingers through the other male's unruly, fluffy hair. 

"Remind me why I love you again." The younger says, with no hardness in his tone whatsoever. 

"Because I feed you," Myungjun replied, voice still muffled. 

"I'm the one who pays for all the meals, though." 

Myungjun raises his head to sink his teeth into Jinwoo's leg.

"Ow! Okay, stop! I take it back! I take it back!" he scrambles to get away. 

Myungjun smacks his lips blearily, looking satisfied with himself. "Good. Now, come back and finish being my pillow." 

Jinwoo sighs and complies, getting back into position to be the other man's pillow. 

Jinwoo goes back to dragging his fingers through Myungjun's smooth, fluffy hair, "You're adorable, you know that?"

Myungjun lifts his head off of Jinwoo's leg, "Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too-"

The younger of the two's sentence cut off as the oldest digs his teeth into the other's thigh once more. 

"Ow! Would you stop that?"

"No," the older merely states before shoving his face back into Jinwoo's thighs and enjoying the feeling of Jinwoo's hands running through his hair. 

*** 

Hours later, they're both back in their bed, cuddling as they enjoy each other's well-earned company and watching a k-drama.

Myungjun arranges the computer on his lap as Jinwoo tucks himself under Myungjun's arm. The older's fingers begin to trace small patterns into his arm as Jinwoo rests his head against Myungjun's chest and hits the start button so their drama can continue to play. 

After a few minutes into their show, Jinwoo starts falling in and out of sleep, his hyung's embrace too comforting to completely stay awake. 

Myungjun snorts in amusement as he notices the younger nodding off. He snuggles down further into the pillows and pulls Jinwoo tighter against him. 

Myungjun's about to click to the next episode when he notices the dancer is fully asleep on his chest. He smiles lovingly down at him, moving the computer off of his lap to wind his arms around his boyfriend's tiny waist. 

Fingers tenderly drift down Jinwoo's face as Myungjun admires the other's profile. Even when half of his face is still shoved down against the pillow, he still looks so adorable. 

Myungjun presses a gentle kiss on the younger's forehead, which earns him a sleepy whine as Jinwoo shifts over in his sleep. 

He smiles back down at him again and leans forward, rubbing their noses together. 

Jinwoo rolls over in his sleep, and Myungjun settles down behind him, still keeping a hold on his waist. 

Myungjun exhales deeply into the other's neck as he also starts drifting off into sleep. 

⭒⁕✦✧❊✧✦⁕⭒

**December 24th, whatever time Myungjin woke up cause time is irrelevant here.**

The sound of their alarm clock vibrates throughout the room. Instead of waking up, Jinwoo weaves his legs in with Myungjun's and rests his head against his chest.

The dancer then shifts up to bury himself in Myungjun's arms, nuzzling himself into his neck like a neglected puppy. 

Myungjun wraps his arms around the smaller boy, pushing his nose into the top of his head and inhaling the scent of Jinwoo's shampoo.

Myungjun moves and whispers in his ear, "It's too early to be alive."

In response, Jinwoo sneezes all over his boyfriend.

Myungjun shrieks, the sound too loud in the early morning, "Jinwoo! Ew! Why?"

Jinwoo giggles, "I don't know, man. Just 'cause?"

Their front door bangs open, both of them jump up in bed. Myungjun's ready to throw hands, and Jinwoo's preparing to run until Bin's voice rings throughout their house, "GUESS WHO'S HERE?!" and Sanha shouts, "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

Jinwoo contemplates murder and Myungjun's wondering what max velocity a broom would have to be going to knock both Bin and Sanha off their feet. 

Dongmin peeks his head into their bedroom with Minhyuk right behind him, "You guys decent?"

Myungjun deadpans, "Shouldn't you ask before you open our door?"

**

Thirty minutes later, the six men stood in opposing teams, with Jinwoo walking between them, "You all know the rules, no biting, no scratching, and Bin, absolutely no stealing socks. That was low-key disturbing last time."

The snowball fight commences, and no one is left unscathed from the rapid accuracy of flying compacted snow. 

The other groups go home, making sure to get ready for the combined company Christmas party. 

Myungjun and Jinwoo have about twenty minutes to dry off before they have to leave.

Desperate to escape the cold, the two decide to cuddle in front of their heater. Myungjun wraps his arms around the younger and pulls him closer to his chest.

Jinwoo paws at his boyfriend's chest, looking like a lost puppy, "Kiss?" he asks.

Jinwoo reaches up to cup Myungjun's jaw, bringing their lips closer together. 

Jinwoo melds their lips together further, wanting to taste more.

Myungjun smiles into the kiss as it deepens. He runs his tongue lightly along the other's bottom lip.

Jinwoo's about ready to climb out of Myungjun's lap before his eyes widen in surprise as Myungjun looks up at him in a pout. 

"Jinnie," Myungjun whines.

Jinwoo giggles and pokes his hyung's cheek, "What's that expression for?" he asks.

Myungjun pulls Jinwoo back down into his lap. His hands find his hips, and Jinwoo wraps his legs around Myungjun's waist once more.

Before he could respond, Myungjun wraps a hand around the back of his neck and pulls him up against his chest. 

"I missed you," he whispers against the younger's lips. "Do you think it'd be alright if we just kissed some more? It feels like we never get enough time together lately." 

Jinwoo grins down teasingly at his needy boyfriend, enjoying watching Myungjun squirm as he pretends to contemplate. 

Having done enough, Jinwoo leans forward and plants a long kiss on Myungjun's lips. 

Myungjun hums, his hands digging into Jinwoo's waist. Jinwoo groans into Myungjun's mouth as the hands dig deeper into the skin above his hips. 

Myungjun brings Jinwoo's body impossibly closer on his lap, loving the way the younger's legs tighten around him. He begins planting small kisses on Jinwoo's face. Which then leads to trailing longer ones down his jaw and leaving hickeys on his neck. 

Jinwoo shifts in his lap as Myungjun's teeth and tongue work harder against his neck. Jinwoo begins writhing in the elder's lap as Myungjun sucks on the spot between his collarbone and neck. 

By the time the others begin to get curious about where the two oldest are, Myungjun has Jinwoo's shirt partially unbuttoned and is trailing kisses across the soft skin there, Jinwoo's long dark hair falling into his face. 

His tongue slides over broad, tattooed abs, Jinwoo still whimpering in his lap. 

Myungjun bites down again as Bin burst through their front door, "Hey, do you know if I left my phone here-" he trails off, "Am I interrupting something?" 

"Just uh- guys being dudes," Jinwoo answers at the same time Myungjun comes up with, "What? You don't kiss your homies goodnight?" Not once questioning why Bin would randomly burst through their door. 

"Alright, well, hurry up with your 'bro moment,' we should all probably show up around the same time.

***

There was a loud  _ crack, and t _ he car suddenly jerks to a stop. "We hit something, didn't we?" 

Jinwoo reluctantly turns around in his seat to look through one of the frosted over car windows, trying to assess the damage without having to step out into the harsh winter weather. 

He sees a half-broken and severely cracked 4-foot tall plastic Santa lying in the snow. 

Jinwoo whips his head back to stare his boyfriend dead in the eyes and whisper out a strangled, over-dramatic, "You killed him. You killed Santa, Jun. How could you do such a thing." 

Myungjun stares at Jinwoo in disbelief before putting the car back in gear and saying, "It's just like what my Grandpa used to say, 'When in doubt, speed it out,' or what I like to call;  _ breaking traffic laws.  _ Myungjun slams the pedal to the floor of the car. Rubber grinds into asphalt as tires dig into the icy road beneath them, sending the machine spurring off. 

Fortunately, there's not too much snow for them to get stuck in, but just enough ice to keep the vehicle drifting for about five seconds before they end up bumper first in a snowbank. 

"That didn't work how I thought it would," Myungjun's eyes disconnect from the never-ending whiteness beyond their windshield. "I should really start thinking things through more," he mumbles, lost in thought. 

Jinwoo's body unfreezes from its clenched state, "You think?" 

Myungjun suddenly leans over, tucking a strand of Jinwoo's fluffy long hair behind his ear. "Jinjin-ah," he breathes out. "You're very, and I mean very pretty, you know." 

Jinwoo leans forward with a chuckle, moving his body closer to the older man. He pecks him on the lips once, "Flattery will get you everywhere, but I will never forget this incident." 

Myungjun leans back and slams his hands on the rim of the steering wheel in fake frustration, "Dammit, it was worth a try." 

Myungjun turns to him, his smile a mix of suddenly sheepish and mischievous, "So, what're we gonna do now?"

"Wanna go outside and pretend that we've been stranded out here for years, and the apocalypse is coming?"

"Yes?! Is that even a question, Park Jinwoo?" 

**

Minutes later, Jinwoo points the camera at Myungjun, "Where'd you find that pot?"

Myungjun simply shrugs. He goes back to hitting the stick against the underside of the pot and chanting, "AN-ARCH-Y, AN-ARCH-Y,"

Upon hearing the commotion, a few people have gathered around them to watch the scene and even join along.

Jinwoo stans atop an old barrel, holding a newly found microphone, addressing the group of people below him, snow slowly falling around them. 

"I say 'AN' you say 'ARCHY!'"

"AN!"

"ARCHY!" 

"AN!"

"ARCHY!"

From behind the scene, the poor shopkeeper across the street looks out through his shop's glass doors and sees a group of people. Their figures illuminated from the nearby streetlamp made it seem like they were all chanting demonically. 

The shopkeeper, fearing the worst, bravely steps out into the cold to put a stop to whatever Myungjun had accidentally started. 

He clears his throat and cautiously approaches the slightly taller one who's standing below the faintly shorter one who has now stopped chanting into the megaphone in fear of being arrested for causing a scene.  _ To be fair, Myungjun did start it. Jinwoo just happened to go along and find a megaphone to worsen their situation.  _

The shop keeper straightens his back, "What is going on here? I'm not going to have to call someone about this, am I?"

Jinwoo steps down as Myungjun speaks up.

"Oh, no, not at all! We're just about to leave. We were just caroling, sir."

"Caroling.. with anarchy?"

Myungjun nods hesitantly, "Yes, that would be correct."

Jinwoo facepalms from behind him. 

The man looks hesitant and then offers to help them dig their car out of the snow, wanting them gone as soon as possible.

Once they dig out their car, they bid farewell to the shopkeeper, much to the man's delight, and they're on their way. 

They get there just in time, well almost, they arrive fifteen minutes after the party had already started, but it's never a bad thing to show up fashionably late.

**

They walk into the building and immediately get greeted with a "Hey, where have  _ you two _ been?"

"Oh, we got a little held up," Myungjun replied with a smirk.

Jinwoo snorted, "That's one way to say it."

They spend the next hour conversing with coworkers, both Myungjun and Jinwoo's coworkers alike.

Starting to get bored, Myungjun wraps a garland around Jinwoo's torso and neck, sliding a reindeer headband on the younger for good measure, and hops on an office chair demanding Jinwoo pays him back for his missed caribou ride.

"Uhm, M-hyung? I'm not going to ask about the reindeer antlers on his head, but maybe consider taking off the garland around his neck? I don't think he can breathe," Minhyuk states.

"I would- but Jinwoo got rid of our caribou, so I made him into one instead." 

"But- but- he's choking-"

"This isn't about him." 

**

Somewhere toward the end of the party, they get on the topic of why Jinwoo and Myungjun's car looked a little dented.

"You know how I said that I wanted a puppy for Christmas? I take it back. All I want is to live through this day."

"C'mon, Jinwoo, my driving is  _ not _ that bad."

"We don't have a bumper anymore, Myungjun."

Myungjun just waved him off. 

**

Throughout the party, Myungjun sat close to Jinwoo, practically clinging to him, keeping a hand on his boyfriend's thigh the entire time. 

"Oh, will I ever find my one true love?" Myungjun dramatically declares as he watches Jinwoo feeds Dongmin first instead of him.

"I'm right here," Jinwoo looks over.

"No, you're not," Myungjun retorts.

"You just responded to me, acknowledging the fact that I'm here."

"No, I didn't!"

"You just did it again!"

**

The party soon ended, leaving enough time for Jinwoo and Myungjun to get back to their apartment to meet up with Jinwoo's parents and go Christmas tree shopping as planned.

Myungjun had always thought Jinwoo looked beautiful dancing. His arms and legs moved in perfect sync. Whatever light source provided would reflect his smooth, fluid movements, creating a picture of perfect serenity.

Maybe that's why, Myungjun, as soon as the party is over, pulls Jinwoo into what looks like an empty practice room with large glass doors that visibly show the pale moonlight reflecting off of softly falling snow. 

They turn on some slow songs, a few of them from Jinwoo's solo dance routine. Myungjun grabs Jinwoo's hand, twirling him around and catching him by the waist. 

Myungjun twirls him around again. This time he laces his finger's into Jinwoo's grasp, grabbing onto the smaller man's waist with his free arm and dips him. 

Jinwoo smiles softly up at him, looping his arms around his shoulders as Myungjun pulls him back up.

Jinwoo wraps his arms around Myungjun's shoulders more, melting into the embrace as Myungjun holds him tighter. 

The two continue softly dancing until it's time for them to go home to meet Jinwoo's parents. 

** 

"Oh hello, D-" Jinwoo opens the door expecting his father, in place of his expected father, his boyfriend pops into his line of sight, "-Not father," he finishes. 

"You could always call me daddy if you'd like."

"Stop." 

Myungjun walks past Jinwoo and puts the bags he was carrying on the floor, "Your parents called and said they'd be here in a few minutes, and they told you to get ready so that we can go pick out the perfect Christmas tree. Or look around at them at least. Y'know family stuff."

In the midst of getting ready to go, Myungjun and Jinwoo found themselves in a predicament of who's the stronger one along with who has to help carry the tree.

Myungjun knees buckled as he proclaims rather dryly, "Oh no. It appears, Jinwoo, that my legs aren't working," he leans into the younger for support.

Jinwoo, having been done with his boyfriend's antics since 3:00, sighs and pushes him off, "Wow, seems like my Myungjun edition boyfriend has broken itself. I hope I have enough money for a new one." 

"Okay, first of all, fuck you-"

Just then, Jinwoo's mother comes in, peeking her head through the open door, interrupting their little less than friendly banter. "You guys ready to head out?" she asks, "We still have plenty of time to get the tree, but we won't be able to if you guys keep talking forever." 

Myungjun slaps Jinwoo's shoulder and huffs, "It was this brat's fault."

"It was not!" Jinwoo defended.

**

They pull up to the Christmas tree lot fifteen minutes later. 

Myungjun and Jinwoo race to pick out a Christmas tree. Their small bodies run under wooden arches laced with decorative lights. 

Jinwoo gets a mouthful of pine needles as Myungjun pushes him into one of the bigger and sturdier trees. "Yo, babe, look at this one!"

Jinwoo removes the needles from his mouth and hair, "Oh trust me, I saw it." 

"Wah," Myungjun sighs, "Isn't it pretty? It's just like me."

"Fucking spikey?"

"I'll kill you, Jinwoo."

"Good."

Myungjun gasps, an idea suddenly forming in his head. "Jinjin! Come take cute couples photos with me!"

They pick out the perfect spot to take their photos, and Jinwoo says, "Try lifting me around my waist so I can look down at you like those couples do in cute wedding photos."

"Alright, come here."

Myungjun tries lifting Jinwoo from around his waist but, of course, is in the wrong position and ends up hurting his back.

"I told you to lift with your knees, dumbass!"

"Why has my spine betrayed me so?" Myungjun asks from the ground.

Jinwoo laughs at him, "Maybe you didn't have a spine to begin with."

Jinwoo's parents walk up to them and explain that they already found a tree for themselves and that they'll take Myungjun and Jinwoo home if they're not going to end up getting one as planned. 

Myungjun and Jinwoo agreed, already having enough time in the tree lot with failing to take pictures and all. 

Jinwoo's parents drop them off a few walking minutes from their house, the two saying that they wanted to walk home for a bit, but not too long. 

**

Jinwoo skips up beside Myungjun and slips his hand into Myungjun's hold, intertwining their fingers. 

Myungjun lets out a deep sigh, feeling the tension rise off his shoulders. His dark eyes scan over the scenery that's painted white and speckled with cars and houses lit up by Christmas lights. 

"It's so pretty out here," Jinwoo whispers, his eyes glancing to Myungjun at his side, "Just the two of us." 

Myungjun lets his head tip back slightly, smiling into the cold air surrounding them. With a small laugh, he swoops Jinwoo into his arms, their cold noses bumping against one another. 

They gently sway from side to side together as Jinwoo whispers against his lips, "I like you."

"I thought you loved me," Myungjun says with a cheesy grin and pushes their foreheads together. 

Jinwoo returns the smile, letting his eyes fall closed as he leans into the touch, "Don't push your luck, Kim."

Myungjun reaches a frozen hand up to move Jinwoo's bangs out of his face, "You're so beautiful."

Jinwoo chuckles and nuzzles his nose into Myungjun's cheek, "And so are you. I'm so lucky to have such a gorgeous boyfriend." 

"No, I'm the lucky one."

"No, I am."

"No, me."

"No-"

"I can't do this anymore. It's getting too cheesy."

The two start laughing at their own cheesiness, and despite the cold weather, relax into a comfortable embrace. 

"Okay, but I'm fucking freezing though-"

"Suck it up, bitch boy, let me enjoy this moment."

***

Myungjun and Jinwoo sat by the fire, with Myungjun sitting with his legs crossed and Jinwoo in his lap. Myungjun had made them both hot chocolate earlier, much to Jinwoo's dismay of "Wow, hot chocolate before noon? You're like an alcoholic with this stuff." 

Warmth spread through Jinwoo's body as Myungjun ran a slow, tender hand up and down the younger's back as they shared hot chocolate out of the same straw and cup that Myungjun had brought over to the couch. 

Myungjun's hand continues its motions as Jinwoo shifts down in Myungjun's lap to rest his head on the older man's shoulder. He takes a deep breath, letting the scent of Myungjun and their cozy atmosphere, one that only they shared, waft over him. 

"I love you," he whispers out. 

Myungjun leans down, careful on the hot chocolate in his lap, and presses his lips to Jinwoo's forehead. "I know, and thank you for still being here with me."

"Not to get all cheesy, but you're never getting rid of me."

"Good." 

"Except maybe if you set our house on fire, rupture us bankrupt in one night, steal a camel, kick a dog-"

"Okay, shut up."

A moment of silence passes, and Jinwoo starts giggling. Soon it starts becoming a fit, the smaller man's body vibrating with contained laughter. 

"Okay, seriously, stop. I'm going to spill it all over you." 

Jinwoo's giggles slowly cease. "I'm sorry, it's just kinda funny to me."

Myungjun smirks, "What is?"

"The image of you stealing a camel."

"Why would I ever steal a camel?"

"Have you met yourself?"

"Good point. But, I mean, what would be a reason that I steal it? Why a camel specifically?" 

"I'm not sure. What would you ever want a camel for?"

"I'd get a camel just for it to spit at you."

"Wow, only that?" 

"Yes, just to spite you."

"How generous of you, good sir." 

Myungjun pulls out his fake British accent, "Only for you, m'lord." 

**

As they lay in bed that night Jinwoo contemplates, "This has been a weird Christmas. Like, think of all the wack things that have happened."

"It's all cause you didn't walk through that damn door backwards."

"Oh my god, not this again."

**Author's Note:**

> i am fucking eXHAUSTED- ask the discord chat how many times I complained I can assure you they're done with my shit
> 
> I'm lowkey gonna make a binwoo sequel so I can cover all the behind the scenes myungjin aspects I missed cause I ran out of time to write it in there and was too lazy
> 
> IM NOT PROOFREADING THE LAST PART CAUSE IM TIRED like not sleepy tired but like the "I've been raising you for too long get out of my house I hope you die of student debt in college lmao" tired I want to retire but I wont get tax benefits if I do 
> 
> it could've been better if I didn't rush myself to do a big boy fic in a month when I still had a fuck ton of missing assignments to get caught up on along with new schoolwork  
> i might edit it tomorrow tho if it bugs me that much cause its bugging me a lot rn that is not perfect even tho the entire thing sucks so if my perfectionism gets the better of me then ill actually do shit tomorrow


End file.
